The present invention relates to a cholera vaccine and, more particularly, to a cholera vaccine made from a Vibrio cholerae mutant.
The Vibrio cholerae enterotoxin contains two immunologically active areas designated A and B. The A region, or biologically active region, is responsible for the biologic effects of the toxin, namely, the activation of adenylate cyclase. The B region is responsible for binding to the host membrane receptor--the G.sub.M1 ganglioside. Although the B region is immunologically closely related to the holotoxin (AB.sub.5-6), it is non-toxic but highly immunogenic.